Letters To A Friend
by KrystaNicole23
Summary: The Chosen Children have drifted apart in their transition into adulthood. The portals to the Digital World have been closed for six years, however unexpected news causes them to reunite. Tai's therapist recommends that he write letters to cope with the loss of a friend. A story of loss, friendship, love, and healing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I simply write about them because they are flippin great.

Thanks for reading :) This is my first time posting on fanfiction, so I am finally coming out of my shell. Please review and let me know what you think! XOXO

* * *

 **Letter One**

Have you ever played the telephone game?

I remember the first time I did. I was eight years old. Our camp counselor had us sit in a circle. She started with a simple phrase. We each passed it down to the next, a whisper in each ear. I was the last one to hear it. I sat there for a moment, confident and ready. I grinned, straightening my posture as I sat criss-cross on the worn carpet. I made my announcement - proud, loud, and clear - and the circle erupted in laughter.

That's when the telephone game used to be fun.

Have you ever played the telephone game as an adult?

Have you ever been the last one to find out about something? Felt like it was passed down through so many whispers that by the time it reaches you, you don't know what to believe? Don't know what the truth is, or if it's even real?

Believe me, the telephone game sucks when you're an adult.

It's how I found out you were gone.

* * *

"Tai?" Her voice was quivering through the static. There was never service at his house.

It was tucked safely away from the city, surrounded by tall trees and wildlife. He paced the kitchen floor, hardwood squeaking beneath his sneakers. He was still wearing his gym clothes, hair damp from sweat and rain. He stopped at the counter top, tapping his thumb on the granite.

"Tai, are you still there? Did you hear what I said?" She was crying now. God, he hated hearing her cry.

"Yeah," he said, his voice low and empty. "Izzy's dead." The words escaped his lips as if someone else had said them.

The phone erupted with a fit of sobs. He closed his eyes as his fist clenched tighter around the phone, knuckles losing color. She couldn't even speak now. Her cries were starting to muffle, going in and out of the static.

He pictured her, his little sister, burying herself in her grief. She had been carrying this around for three days. Three days she had known that his best friend had taken his own life. Three days she kept silent, assuming someone else had told him the news. Three days she was terrified to hear the despair in her brother's voice.

But it wasn't there. Instead, he felt numb.

"Who told you this?"

She sniffed, barely managing to put the words together. "TK. He called me."

"TK? How would he have known? Who told TK?"

Suddenly Kari's voice got louder. "I don't know, Tai. Maybe Matt. What difference does it make?!"

"It doesn't," he said. The line was quiet. The only sound was Kari's muffled sniffles and shaking breaths. He shook his head, a hand through his tangled mess of hair. "I just don't understand."

"I know," she choked. "I'm so sorry." She tried to comfort him through her sobs, and it made him want to throw his fist into the wall. He was supposed to be there. She shouldn't have had to bear the burden of telling him this. She shouldn't be calling _him_. He should _be_ _there_. He should be be the one consoling her. He should've been there. He pull at the ends of his hair. He should've known.

God, how did he _not_ know? His mind began spinning, and suddenly he leaned over the side of the counter top, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the oak floor.

"Tai?"

"I'm sorry," he spat, wiping the corner of his lips with his forearm. His living room was hazy and he felt lightheaded.

How was he supposed to help? How was he supposed to do anything from halfway across the world? The regret flooded in like a tidal wave and he was drowning in it, barely able to breathe. He should have never moved to Seattle. He should've never left his family, his friends, Izzy…

He had abandoned them. He abandoned _everyone_.

"I'm gonna come home Kari," he stated, biting back tears. "Okay?" He stepped away from the counter, holding the phone closer to his lips. "I am coming home."

* * *

Clink, clink, clink.

The teacup shook on its saucer as Kae Izumi crossed the threshold into Izzy's empty bedroom. It still smelled like him. Though he hadn't lived here in years, she never touched a thing. Whenever he came home during the holidays, she wanted his room to be exactly how he left it. How ironic that seemed now.

It was an impossible thought - knowing that he would never be back here again. His laptop was still sitting on his desk. Never again would she hear the tapping of his fingers on that keyboard. She exhaled, setting her tea down. Her fingers traced the desk that he had spent so many hours at. It was worn and faded, complete with nicks, pen marks, and rings from drinking glasses. She sat down. The chair was too low for her, but she didn't raise it - it was meant for Izzy. With shaking fingers, she opened the laptop. The screen flashed and then requested his login information. She typed a few variations of passwords - Tentomon, his last name, his birthday. Nothing.

Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she jammed her fingers into the keys - one variation after another, each returning an error. The screen kept flashing, beeping - a constant reminder that he was just out of reach.

"Kae?" Masami rounded the corner of Izzy's bedroom door, following the dim light the illuminated the hallway. "Kae, what are you..?"

She refused to turn to him. Her shoulders were shaking as she stared at the screen.

"Honey..."

With a sudden movement, her arm flew across the desk, knocking the contents of it onto the floor. Izzy's computer landed with a loud thud, and hot tea covered Kae's forearm. She let out a yelp of pain, and fell to her knees.

Masami rushed to her, taking her in his arms. He gathered her body as it was racking with violent sobs. "I know," he whispered. His hand stroked her hair as he attempted to slow her breathing. He sat there with her, surrounded by the belongings of their fallen son. Their second child - gone.

"He's all we had left," she weeped into his chest. "He can't be gone. He can't be."

Her words began repeating like a broken record - over and over - as if she was trying to convince her mind that it was playing tricks on her. The reality of Izzy's death was too much, and as Masami held her there, he wondered if they would ever be able to accept it.

* * *

Tai scanned his phone, lingering on her name. Sora Takenouchi.

He could barely remember the last time he had spoken to her. Ever since she had moved in with Matt, he had buried himself in his career - even moved across the Pacific Ocean for it. Sure, he loved it. There was something so rewarding about being a part of the healing process for athletes. He loved seeing the difference he made in their lives, _their_ careers. He felt a sense of gratification from getting someone back on their feet.

Being alone in Seattle never really bothered him. He kept busy, and had a few friends from work. He kept up with sports, enjoyed the occasional happy hour, and hiked through the mountains almost every weekend. Being alone in Seattle never really bothered him - not until now.

Why was it that he spent so much of his life focusing on healing complete strangers, but couldn't heal his best friend?

Sora's phone went straight to voicemail. Her cheerful voice sang, "Hey, it's Sora. Leave a message!"

He wasn't sure why he called her. She probably wouldn't speak to him anyway. He left her and Matt - two of his closest friends - without a word. When he got the job offer to do physical therapy in Seattle, he jumped at the opportunity without a second thought. It was his for his career - that's what he told himself. But as she stared at the phone in his palm, her face shining back at him, he realized how wrong he was.

He shoved his phone back in his bag and planted it between his feet. The Seattle airport was crawling with bodies. People running to their flights, frantically searching the screens for delays. It was another stormy day, but he was used to it. You could tell who the locals were.

"Tai!"

A familiar voice rang through the bustle of airport, carrying over the crowds like a beacon of light through the storm. He turned his head, brown orbs meeting auburn. She smiled - a weak smile for Mimi Tachikawa - but still genuine. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a large designer duffel bag slung over her shoulder. "God, I missed you." Her body impacted with his like a speeding train. He caught a whiff of perfume that smelled just like he remembered - a mixture of rose and vanilla.

His arms enclosed around her and her duffel bag dropped to their feet. Everything seemed to freeze. The crowds were still moving, but their embrace was in slow motion. He didn't remember ever hugging Mimi like this. They had been friends for years, but this was different. This was for Izzy.

He cleared his throat and she smiled to hold back tears. "Wow, you look so different," she said, her hands resting on his shoulders. "You've really grown up, Yagami."

"You too," he let out a weak chuckle, his lips curling up on one side. "It's been, what, like-"

"Six years."

Had it really been that long? The reality of those words twisted Tai's stomach in knots. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's good to see you, Mimi," he said, trying to ignore the light squeeze she gave his forearm. "Despite…you know."

The truth was too hard to put into words. Avoiding it was eeaiser.

As planes came and left, Tai and Mimi were still. Sharing stories, snacks, and then silence. It felt forced - the time they spent together. If it wasn't for Izzy's death, neither of them would be there.

Neither of them would be going home.

* * *

So that's it guys! That is Chapter One. AKA Letter One. Each Chapter will be Titled by it's letter. I already have the second one done, which I will be posting soon. I (hopefully) plan to update this story weekly. If I'm being optimistic. So check back for updates! I hope you liked it. Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
